


Play With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh, for god's sake,” Dan said, dropping down beside Phil on the couch. He slung himself sideways, until his legs rested on Phil’s. He dropped his head back and groaned. “The nipple thing.”Phil looked up from where he'd been plucking at a loose thread on Dan’s jeans. “The-” he trailed off, surprised. “How is that any more obvious than anything else?”OR, Dan likes to have his nipples played with. Phil can't seem to keep that to himself.





	

“It's getting way too obvious, really.” Dan said, the abrupt sentence jarring in the silence.

Phil looked at him quizzically. “Huh?”

Dan walked towards the couch. “The whole,” he waved his hand around, gesturing uselessly. “Oh, you know what I mean.” He said derisively. “The thing.”

“The thing.” Phil repeated, teasingly, as Dan approached. “Of course, the thing, what else could you be talking about?” 

“Oh, for god's sake,” Dan said, dropping down beside Phil on the couch. He slung himself sideways, until his legs rested on Phil’s. He dropped his head back and groaned. “The nipple thing.”

Phil looked up from where he'd been plucking at a loose thread on Dan’s jeans. “The-” he trailed off, surprised. “How is that any more obvious than anything else?”

“Because you mention it every goddamn video!” Dan raised his head to glare at him. “It's a miracle that's not the only thing the comments consist of, by now.” 

“Yeah, amazing how I'm the only one mentioning it.” Phil said, his eyebrows raised. 

Dan let his head fall back. “Ok, fine, I mentioned my nipples once or twice.” he points at Phil, without looking. “You, you still mention it far more. You fucking just,” he sighs “you just search for them in front of the camera as if you don't know already know exactly where-”

He trails off as Phil reaches over and slowly a hand up his side. 

“-exactly where they are?” Phil finished, as his hand reached Dan’s nipple. He rested it there, not putting any pressure, but he could feel Dan’s breath hitch at just the suggestion.

Dan hummed in agreement. He stayed still for a few moments, waiting, and then shifted impatiently as it became apparent that Phil wasn't going to proceed. He arched his back a little, pushing his chest against Phil’s hand. 

Still, Phil did nothing. He listened to Dan’s huff of annoyance, and then he said “Ask me.”

Dan’s brows furrowed, but he didn't open his eyes. “Please?” he said questioningly, almost halfheartedly.

Phil snorted. “Try again.”

Dan sat up, a little, propping himself on his elbows. “Phil, c’mon.” He said. 

Phil just looked at him. 

Dan sighed again. He looked at Phil for a few moments, before he seemed to come to the decision that asking was the way to get what he wanted. He sat up further, and moved until he was straddling Phil’s lap.

“Phil,” Dan said quietly. He grabbed both of Phil’s hands, which had come to rest on his waist as he moved. He brought them up and placed them on his chest. Then he leaned down, and pressed his lips against Phil’s. “I want you,” he said, between kisses. “to play with my nipples until I come.” he pulled back a bit, so that he can see. “Please?”

Phil smirked, said calmly, “Alright,” and then pinched both of Dan’s nipples at once, harshly.

Dan moaned, and rutted forward. He continued this as Phil played with his nipples, twisting and flicking, dragging the rough fabric of Dan’s jumper over them until Dan leaned his head back, chest already heaving. “Phil, c’mon.” He begged, sliding his hand into Phil’s hair and dragging him forward slightly, just hinting.

Phil gave one last vicious twist to them both before taking his hands to the hem of Dan’s shirt, and pushed it up until it reached Dan’s arms, where he shimmied out of it himself and threw it to the side, before he placed his hand back in Phil’s hair and guided him forward again.

Phil’s warm mouth latched onto Dan’s chest, pressing kisses along the skin there, but never actually touching Dan’s nipples. Dan’s grip in his hair grew tighter, but finally Phil sucked a nipple into his mouth, surprisingly gentle in contrast to how rough his fingers had been earlier. 

Dan moaned again, and pulled ah Phil’s hair. “Oh, god,” he whispered to himself, and then let out a bitter “Ahhh!” as Phil started to scrape along the skin with his teeth.

Phil switched sides, giving the other nipple the same attention. When he bit down Dan jolted is his lap, making the prettiest sound yet. 

Then Dan seemed to have a new plan, his hand leaving Phil’s hair and joining his other one to scramble in getting first his own jeans undone, and then Phil’s. 

Dan took the both of them in hand as Phil continued to tease his nipples until he couldn't stop moving, it was too much, it was too good- 

He lined them up, and began to stroke them in the most coordinated fashion he could manage. He used his thumb to gather the precum gathering at their tips to spread it over them as much as he could, and then jerked them off. He raised his left hand and returned it to Phil’s hair, not pushing out pulling him away, just keeping them there. 

Phil gasped as Dan continued to stroke him, and moved both his hands up to continue teasing Dan’s chest as he leaned up and started pressing kisses against Dan’s neck, sucking softly. Dan tilted his head back further, to give him more access.

Dans breaths started coming rougher, and his hand began to move faster over their dicks, chasing his release. Phil bit down on his neck, and twisted both nipples quickly. 

Dan was pushed over the edge, and he continued stroking them as he came. He leaned heavily against Phil as he recovered. After a few moments, he shifted slightly so that he could continue stroking Phil without touching his own over sensitized dick. Dan tilted Phil’s head back and kissed him, filthy, sensual kisses that caused Phil to moan almost as much as the quick, firm strokes.

When Phil came, Dan milked him through it and continued to kiss him until long after he had finished, where the kisses turned into languid little movements. Eventually, Dan pulled back enough to speak. 

“So yeah, in conclusion: stop mentioning it in videos.”

Phil huffed out a breath of laughter. “You just proved I should mention it more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok let's be honest here I've never read a phan fic ever and idek why I'm writing this but they've spoken of dans nipples one too many times recently and so this came about


End file.
